


Tired

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [20]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupo is tired.  Turns out he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Lupo’s surprised by how tired he is when he leaves work – desk duty is far more tiring, and just as boring, as it looks. He grabs a coffee on the walk from the Precinct to the subway as he’s pretty sure that’s the only way he’ll be awake in 45 minutes in order to get off the subway.

As he enters the apartment, he quickly sees that he’s not the only tired one, as his husband is asleep on the couch, Otto’s head in his lap. Just a few months ago, he probably would have woken them shooing Otto of the couch, but now he doesn’t have the heart to.

He quietly heads to the bedroom to put away his gun and trade the suit for a t-shirt and sweatpants before going back to the living room to curl up on the couch with Tom and Otto.


End file.
